Me Against The World
by Algum ser
Summary: SongFic com música de Simple plan. Kagome aprende que nem tudo se baseia nos pensamentos alheios. Inu


**Me Against The World**

Capítulo único – Me Against The World

**We're not gonna be**

**Just a part of their game**

**We're not gonna be**

**Just the victims**

**They're taking our dreams**

**And they tear them apart**

**'Til everyone's the same**

**I've got no place to go**

**I've got nowhere to run**

**They'd love to watch me fall**

**They think they know it all**

_**Nós não vamos ser**_

_**só parte do jogo deles**_

_**Nós não vamos ser**_

_**só as vítimas**_

_**Eles estão pegando nossos sonhos**_

_**E rasgando em pedaços**_

_**até sermos todos iguais**_

_**Eu não tenho lugar para ir**_

_**Eu não tenho pra onde correr**_

_**Eles amam assistir minha queda**_

_**Eles pensam que eles sabem tudo**_

Olho para todos os lados, procurando-os e enfim eu consigo focalizar um sinal de movimento, mesmo que seja muito pouco, eu tenho certeza, há alguém ali, não é apenas um animal. Seguro minha espada com firmeza, pronto para puxa-la quando for necessário.

Saio de trás das altas árvores, que faziam meu esconderijo, corro para o porto, no caminho percebo que alguém está aproximando-se, jogo-me nas altas "muralhas" que as plantas faziam, e fico ali, sem fazer movimento algum.

Aproveito tal oportunidade para ver se há algum barco vazio e com chave, ou se há algum com poucas pessoas. Observo, assim, que há um bem perto do porto, eu via que estava ligado, mas não havia nenhum movimento, aproveitei então, a distração deles com o carregamento e corri para o que eu havia observado.

Entrei dentro deste e logo dei a partida, visando ir para a ilha onde eu morava e havia sido capturado, querendo encontrar a pessoa que eu mais gostava no mundo. Minhas mãos doíam de ter forcado as grades da minha jaula (sim, jaula, não cela, era pequena de mais para ser considerada assim), e os machucados que eu conseguira fazendo isso estavam piorando, pois segurava a espada com força por causa da vontade de chegar ao meu lar.

Lar, esse foi o sonho que rasgaram de mim, ou de todos nós, não é? Queria realmente encontra-los e ser feliz de novo.

**I'm a nightmare a disaster**

**That's what they always said**

**I'm a lost cause not a hero.**

**But I'll make it on my own**

**I'm gonna prove them wrong**

**Me against the world**

**It's me against the world**

_**Eu sou um pesadelo, um desastre,**_

_**Isso é o que eles sempre dizem**_

_**Eu sou uma causa perdida, não um herói,**_

_**Mas eu farei isto do meu jeito**_

_**Eu tenho que provar que eles estão errados**_

_**Eu contra o mundo**_

Todos aqui dizem que ser uma pessoa como eu é um pesadelo, um desastre, isso vai nos consumindo, alguns acaba, matando quando ouvem essas palavras, jamais seria capaz de salvar quem quer que estivesse na ilha em que estávamos, mas este era meu plano, assim que conseguisse me libertar e cuidar de meus ferimentos.

Eu não quero ser o herói deles, eu quero ser o meu herói, salvando a quem eu julgo estar certo, não abaixando a cabeça para pessoas que eu sei, e que muitos outros sabem, que está errada, e que está se achando certo apenas para poder ganhar poder e prestígio.

O mundo sabe que eles estão errados, no entanto eles apenas abaixam a cabeça, e então, como eu vou lutar? Por que não tem como lutar? Como eu posso provar que isso não existe? Que não somos perigosos? Aqui estou eu, contra tudo e todos.

**Eu contra o mundo.**

**We won't let them change**

**How we feel in our hearts**

**We're not gonna let them control us**

**We won't let them shove**

**All their thoughts in our heads**

**And we'll never be like them**

_**Nós não deixaremos mudarem**_

_**O que sentimos em nossos corações**_

_**Nós não deixaremos eles nos controlarem**_

_**Nós não os deixaremos eles nos empurrarem**_

_**Todos seus pensamentos em nossas cabeças**_

_**E nós nunca seremos como eles**_

Eles tentam fazer com que odiemos aqueles que nos julgam apenas por culpa deles, eles tentam fazer com que parecemos apenas bestas em figuras humanas, e eles querem fazer com que nós pensemos como eles.

Mas, eu tenho algo a lhe mostrar, eu não sou vocês, porque

**Eu contra o mundo**

**I've got no place to go**

**I've got no where to run**

**They'd love to watch me fall**

**They think they know it all**

_**Eu não tenho lugar para ir**_

_**Eu não tenho pra onde correr**_

_**Eles amam assistir minha queda**_

_**Eles pensam que eles sabem tudo**_

Eu não tenho para onde ir, não tenho quem me aceite, e cada vez mais eu estou caindo, eu estou morrendo, eu estou descendo, e vocês sorriem com isso, porque acham que acabaram com quem não os aceita.

Mas eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça, eu não vou apenas abaixar minha cabeça, mesmo que isso signifique...

**Eu contra o mundo.**

**I'm a nightmare a disaster**

**That's what they always said**

**I'm a lost cause not a hero**

**But I'll make it on my own**

**I'm gonna prove them wrong**

**It's me against the world**

**Me against the world**

_**Eu sou um pesadelo, um desastre,**_

_**Isso é o que eles sempre dizem**_

_**Eu sou uma causa perdida, não um herói,**_

_**Mas eu farei isto do meu jeito**_

_**Eu tenho que provar que eles estão errados**_

_**Eu contra o mundo**_

Eu não sou o que eles querem que eu seja, mas isso não me torna um desastre, um estorvo, eu ser como eu sou, isso é o meu tipo de herói, eu não quero ser um herói do tipo deles, que abaixam a cabeça para tudo que pensam, porque, agora...

**Eu contra o mundo**

**Now I'm sick of this waiting**

**So come on and take your shot**

**You can spit all your insults**

**But nothing you say's gonna change us**

**You can sit there and judge me**

**Say what you want to**

**But We'll never let you win**

_**Agora eu estou doente desta espera**_

_**então venha e leve seu tiro**_

_**Você pode cuspir todos seus insultos**_

_**Mas nada que você diz vai nos mudar**_

_**Você pode sentar lá e pode me julgar**_

_**Dizer o que quiser**_

_**Nós nunca deixaremos você vencer**_

Eu não vou deixar que você vença, porque no fundo eu sei, você está errado, se sou um desastre, se sou um pesadelo, apenas me esqueça, mas se me julgar, não adiantar, eu vou continuar sendo o que eu quero ser. Porque...

**Eu contra o mundo**

**I'm a nightmare a disaster**

**That's what they always said**

**I'm a lost cause not a hero**

**But I'll make it on my own**

**Me against the world**

_**Eu sou um pesadelo, um desastre,**_

_**Isso é o que eles sempre dizem**_

_**Eu sou uma causa perdida, não um herói,**_

_**Mas eu farei isto do meu jeito**_

_**Eu tenho que provar que eles estão errados**_

_**Eu contra o mundo**_

Eu não ligo para o que eles pensam, porque no fundo, eu sei que todos, todos eles estão errados, mas isso...Sou

**Eu contra o mundo.**

**I'm a nightmare a disaster**

**That's what they always said**

**I'm a lost cause not a hero**

**But I'll make it on my own**

**I've got to prove them wrong**

**They'll never bring us down**

_**Eu sou um pesadelo, um desastre,**_

_**Isso é o que eles sempre dizem**_

_**Eu sou uma causa perdida, não um herói,**_

_**Mas eu farei isto do meu jeito**_

_**Eu tenho que provar que eles estão errados**_

_**Eles nunca nos derrubarão**_

Não importa o que eles falem, o que eles pensem, o que eles tentem fazer.

Porque quando eu vejo aquela chama brilhando, a poucas águas de distância eu me lembro, eu tenho um lugar para correr, porque há um alguém que me aceite, há um alguém que me liberta.

Por isso eles nunca nos derrubarão.

**We'll never fall in line**

**I'll make it on my own**

**Me against the world**

_**Nós nunca sairemos da linha**_

_**Eu farei isto do meu jeito**_

_**Eu contra o Mundo**_

Nós nunca sairemos da linha, porque você sabe que nós seguimos a nossa linha, e eu farei isso do meu jeito.

Porque enfim, eu encontro um alguém que me ama do jeito que eu sou, e não apenas um alguém que me quer de modo diferente, que quer me mudar, porque me acha um pesadelo, um desastre, um alguém que me julga.

Porque em qualquer lugar a um InuYasha para uma Kagome (N/A: Tirem o fato dele ser indeciso, por favor ¬¬.).

Porque não são só os estranhos que são julgados, não são os bastardos, mas são os mais normais que também são julgados.

Porque também são os doces, os gentis que são julgados de forma aleatória, e são julgados como desastres, pesadelos, apenas por mostrarem quem realmente são, por mostrarem que no fundo, eles tem seus modos de estarem certos.

Porque o InuYasha me ama como eu sou, sem necessitar ser julgada.

Porque hoje, eu, Higurashi Kagome, fugi da minha família, da minha jaula, apenas para chegar aqui e encontrar quem me aceite, e lembrar que, não só porque os outros dizem eu sou um desastre, mas sim que eu sou o que eu quero ser e quem eu sou.

Senti InuYasha se aproximar de mim, colocar a mão em minha cintura e me beijar. No fim ele disse em meu ouvido:

#**Eu contra o mundo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Olá! Bem, eu sei que não está muito bom, mas eu fiz o melhor que pude!**

**Se acharem que vale a pena mandem uma review, pois me farão feliz!**

**Mas se não acharem, mandem uma review também para me criticar!**

**Homenagem à: Natsumi Takashi – Porque prometi que postaria uma fic ontem, então, aqui está, com um dia de atraso.**


End file.
